


Buckley-Diaz Family Time

by Malec_forever46



Series: Buddie [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Firefam Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, POV Eddie Diaz, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Eddie Diaz, Single Parent Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: I thought Buck, Chris, and Eddie deserved a day off together so why not a little family fun and a day trip around LA
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608103
Kudos: 49





	Buckley-Diaz Family Time

**Buck’s POV** **  
** I woke up wrapped in Eddie’s comfortable arms, I was on my side with Eddie glued to my back, protective hands wrapped around my stomach. It was our day off and we decided to spend all of it with Christopher, we decided that he didn’t have to go to school today and we could do whatever he wanted. The only thing we haven’t told him yet is that he didn’t have to go to school, we thought we could surprise him once he woke up.

I gently rolled over and faced Eddie watching him sleep peacefully, I brushed my finger over his cheek and smiled at him. Eddie stirred a little bit but did not wake up. I looked down and carefully rubbed my stomach, smiling down at it and back at Eddie, this was the man that I was going to be with for hopefully the rest of my life. “Stop thinking so loudly.” Eddie mumbled, opening his eyes to look at me through squinted eyes, before smiling, “Good morning babe.” he said. I kissed him on the forehead,

“Good morning to you too.” I responded by running my fingers through his hair, he sat up and looked at me, “It’s too early for you to be thinking so much,” he said. I chuckled softly, “I don’t think me thinking is that big of a deal Eds. It’s not like I can harm myself by doing it.” Eddie chuckled, “I mean depends on what the situation is sometimes you think and it can lead to utter chaos.” I let out a big loud laugh, “Okay smartass. I guess I just won’t think anymore and save everybody the trouble.” I countered, running my hand down to hold his cheek rubbing my thumb over his cheek bone. He smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. 

He pulled away and smiled at me, moving his hand to my stomach,“More importantly, how are my babies doing?” I covered my hand with his and answered, “besides using my bladder as a punching bag they are doing just fine, speaking of I’m gonna hit the toilet before I start making breakfast.” I said pulling back the covers and making my way to the bathroom. 

**Eddie’s POV**

I laid against the headboard and watched as Buck carefully made his way to the bathroom trying not to fall over, he didn’t have a big belly considering he had just started his second trimester a few weeks ago. But it was big enough where you could tell that he was pregnant, he was still able to go on calls and do his normal Buck stunts but he just had to be a little bit more cautious in his movements.

Luckily today was our day off and we decided to take Christopher out of school which meant that Carla got the day off, I got out of bed and put on a pair of sweats on and tee shirt. First I made my way to Christopher’s bedroom to make sure that he was still sleeping, so we could make breakfast before waking him up, I made my way to the kitchen as I heard Buck moving around grabbing ingredients, I quietly made my way and leaned against the door way of the kitchen watching the way he moved around so easily.

I pushed myself off the door jam and made my way to him, I carefully wrapped my arms around him leaning my head on his shoulder and kissing the exposed skin on his shoulder. I moved my hands up higher to where I was holding the bump carefully in my hands. Buck stopped what he was doing and leaned back into my embrace and sighed. “Hey babe, Christopher’s still asleep?” he asked, I kissed his cheek and answered, “Yeah, hopefully he stays asleep until we can get breakfast finished in time.” Buck chuckled, before inching his way forwards back to what he was doing, “Well, it would go faster if someone wasn’t attached to my back distracting me by kissing me constantly.” he teased meeting me in a kiss, before going back to making the pancakes. 

“But you are so cute and pregnant while making breakfast for us, we are one big happy family. The three of us will be so happy together.” I said giving him one more kiss before pulling away. “I think you are forgetting one little thing babe. We have two more Buckley-Diaz’ on the way Eds. our little bundles of joy will be here in about 5 months,” Buck replied grabbing his stomach and smiling at me, I grabbed his cheeks in between my hands and gave him a long gentle kiss, “Of course, how could I forget about our two babies sitting safely in your belly, I wouldn’t dream of anything else.” Buck smiled at me and returned the kiss.

“Alright, let me make the pancake mix before Chris wakes up so stop distracting me with kisses and either help or start on the bacon, your choice.” Buck said sternly, pulling away and continuing mixing the batter together. “Alright, bossy. I’ll make the bacon.” I reluctantly said heading towards the refrigerator to grab it. I grabbed out a pan and set it on the stove to start cooking the delicious bacon, I heard crutches making their way towards us. “Dad! Bucky!” Christopher said, standing in the kitchen doorway, I wiped off my hands and headed towards him, “Hey mijo. How did you sleep?” I asked, giving him a hug and kiss.

“Good. What’s for breakfast?” I picked him up and set him on the counter, “Buck and I are making pancakes and bacon. How does that sound?” Christopher smiled, “Sounds yummy.” Christopher’s smile disappeared, “What’s wrong bud?” He looked at me and asked, “Don’t I have school in a little bit?” Buck smiled from across the room and came over to us, “Well buddy, your dad and I thought we would have a little family outing. Go see a movie and then maybe go to the zoo. How does that sound?” he said, Chris gave Buck a big hug and nodded his head, “That sounds like so much fun Bucky! I can’t wait!” “Alright kiddo, why don’t you go watch some tv while we get breakfast made.” Buck said helping Christopher off the counter, “Okay. Thanks Bucky! ” “No problem kiddo. Love ya,” “Love ya too,” Chris said as he disappeared into the living room. 

I went back to the stove and Buck went back to the mix, we worked in comfortable silence and before knew it we had finished making breakfast and had set it at the table, Buck plated the pancakes and the bacon while I grabbed the syrup and made a pot of coffee Buck headed to the fridge and got out some orange juice for Christopher, and set it at the table.

“Hey Chris, breakfast is ready!” I yelled into the living room, I heard the tv shut off and the faint sound of crutches making their way into the dining room. Buck and I sat across from each other while Christopher sat next to Buck, we helped Chris get his food first and settled before we got our food. Buck helped Christopher with the syrup and cut up his pancakes so it was easier for Christoher to eat without spilling anything. When breakfast was over, Buck and I cleaned up the table while Christopher made his way into the living room to watch tv while he waited for us to be done. 

**Buck’s POV**

After Eddie and I had finished cleaning the kitchen, we made our way to the living room and sat next to Chris to see what he was watching on tv. We looked at the television and saw that he was watching a scooby-doo cartoon, and who could go wrong with a little scooby doo. I know that was one of my favorite shows growing up. I started feeling a pain in my stomach I rubbed my hand over my stomach to try and soothe some of the pain, “Hey Chris, why don’t you go get ready so we can head to the movies and then go to the zoo.” I heard Eddie say, I rubbed my stomach and eased the pain, “Babe?” Eddie asked.

I looked at him, “Are you okay?” he added I smiled through the pain, “Yeah, just a little pain in the stomach.” Eddie moved so he was sitting closer to me moving his hands to my stomach. “Where is the pain?” he asked, I grabbed his hand and moved it to the spot, “Nothing too bad Eds. It’s just the babies kicking.” I added, Eddie leaned over and gave me a kiss. I groaned, pulling away reluctantly, rubbing my hand in the spot that was just kicked, “Easy tiger.” I said, Eddie covered my hands on my stomach. “The babies seem eager today. I hope they settle down before we go to the zoo.” I added, Eddie looked at me concerned, “Are you sure that you are feeling up for this?” he asked me. I nodded my head, “I promise everything is going to be great. We are going to have a fun family outing.” I said and made my way to our bedroom. 

I didn’t want to be too hot with us going to the zoo for most of the day so I decided to throw on a pair of black shorts and tee shirt before I heard Eddie’s footsteps enter the bedroom, I was in the middle of putting on my shirt when I felt hands wrap around my waist. I leaned back into his touch before turning in his arms and meeting him in a kiss, I could tell Eddie was trying to deepen the kiss so I pulled away and chuckled, Eddie tried to follow my lips, “Eds, as much as I would love to kiss you we have to get going. I’m gonna pack us a bag for the zoo and then go see if Christopher is finished, try to take care of that and get dressed.” I said pointing down to his sweats, before swatting at his butt and making my way to the closet grabbing a bag before throwing in two lightweight jackets for Eddie and I, hats, before heading into Christopher’s room seeing him sitting on his bed.

“Hey bud. Are there any things that you want to take with you to the zoo?” I asked, sitting on the bed next to him he nodded, “Yeah. Can I bring a few legos, coloring books and crayons?” I nodded, “yeah just grab the ones you want and put them in the bag. I’m gonna grab you a jacket in case it gets cold depending on how long we are outside and a hat to block out the sun okay.” “Okay Bucky.” Christopher said as he grabbed his legos and a few books along with his crayons. I made my way back to Chris, looking down at him and smiling. “You ready to go kid?” I asked, Chris nodded. “Alright grab your crutches and let’s wait for your dad in the living room.” “Okay Bucky” he answered as we made our way to sit on the couch, “Eds! Are you ready to go? We don’t want to be late for the movies.” I called, “Yeah, I’m coming.” Eddie called from our bedroom. “Chris why is your dad so slow all the time?” I asked looking down at the little boy, who giggled at my question, “I don’t know Bucky. Dad has always been a slow person,” Christopher said, I chuckled “Are you two talking about me?” Eddie said as he came out of the bedroom wearing jeans and a tee shirt, “Maybe?” I said, giving him my puppy dog look, Eddie just smiled at me and laughed, “Alright let’s go, my wonderful family. Here Buck let me take the bag from you and off to the movies we go and then the zoo.” Eddie said, we grabbed our keys, phones, wallets, and sunglasses and made our way to the car. 

I went ahead of Eddie and helped Chris into the backseat while he locked up the house and made his way to the driver’s seat throwing the backpack in the backseat next to Chris. “Everyone ready to go?” Eddie asked, turning around to look at Christopher, who buckled himself in and replied, “Yeah. I can’t wait for the movies.” then he looked at me and I responded “I’m ready for our family outing.” “Alright, let’s go.” Eddie said starting the car and heading to the theaters, when we arrived Eddie parked and we helped Chris out of the backseat. We left our bag in the car before making our way inside, “Okay family, why don’t you get the snacks while I get the tickets and I’ll meet you guys at the snack station. Make sure to get a large popcorn for us to share, we don’t need more than that. Especially if we are going to the zoo after the movie. Deal?” Eddie said, “Deal!” Chris and I said, making our way over while Eddie headed in the direction of the ticket booth, once we got there I looked at all the different snacks and candies, my phone beeped with a text from Eds, _‘Can you get me a medium coke and a pack of skittles’_ I texted back, **_‘Yeah, of course.’_** I kneeled down next to Chris, “Alright bud what would you like?” he looked at me and smiled, “Can I have a slushie and gummy bears?” “Sure thing kiddo.” I answered and stood back up, a nice teenage girl came over to help us,

“Hello, what can I get for you today?” she asked, “Hi, can I have a large popcorn, two medium cokes, a small slushie, and two packs of skittles and a pack of gummy bears.” she nodded and replied, “coming right up, just give me a few moments.” I nodded as she turned to get everything over, I turned around and saw Eddie making his way over to us with the tickets, “I got the tickets.” “And we’ve got the food.” I said grabbing the food from the nice girl and handed Eddie some of the food and we headed into the theater. We decided to see the new Spider-Man movie that Chris has been going on about for the past 3 weeks trying to get us to see it for the longest time now, and now we get the chance too. Chris was safely settled in between Eddie and I, his crutches were next to Eddie with the popcorn sitting in between Christopher’s lap. Once the lights dimmed we quieted down and waited for the movie to start. “I’m so excited, I’ve been waiting for this for so long.” Christopher said. We smiled at him, “We’re excited too buddy, now shush! It’s about to start.” Eddie said before facing the screen again. I just watched the scene in front of me with a smile on my face, this is my family and I love them with all of my heart I thought before getting settled into my seat as the movie started playing.

**Eddie’s POV**

As the lights came on I looked over at Chris and Buck and how invested they were in the movie, they both had their mouths wide open after watching the after credits. I gently laughed at them, “So...did you guys enjoy the movie?” they looked at me, “I can’t believe that happened,” Buck said staring at me, “Why would he do that to Spider-Man? He just wanted to live a normal life and he ruined it for him and now things will never be the same.” he added, looking extremely hurt by what he had just watched, “I promise babe. That everything is going to be okay. We just have to wait for the next movie to come out and then things will be all better and everyone will be okay, hopefully.” I comforted them some. “I hope you are right babe, but if not then I’m going to blame you for everything.” Buck said, before getting up and saying, “As much as I would love to stay here, I really need to go to the bathroom. The babies have been sitting on my bladder for the past hour.” I looked at him and said, “I think that we should all go to the bathroom before we head to the zoo.” and I set down the empty box of popcorn on the ground and helped Chris up before handing him his crutches. Buck went ahead of us because he said that he would explode before he even got to the bathroom, so I said that we would be right behind him. Once Chris was settled on his crutches we made our way to the bathroom behind Buck. 

After we got to the bathroom we saw Buck washing his hands, and he looked up and smiled at us. Chris and I made our way into one of the handicap stalls so I could help Chris, once he was done I said, “Hey bud can you go wash your hands and stay with Buck while I go to the bathroom.” “Sure dad.” he answered, once he left I closed and locked the door behind him and did my business before washing my hands and meeting them in the hallway. We made our way to the car, I got behind the wheel and we headed to the zoo, “Let’s go to the zoo!” Buck said beside me, Chris giggled in the backseat as I pulled into a parking spot.

“Alright. Number one rule is that we stick together and Chris you need to stay with me or Buck at all times. Okay?” I said as I grabbed the backpack from the backseat while Buck helped Christopher, once the doors were closed I locked the door and we made our way inside the zoo. I paid for our tickets and we headed inside, “Alright team, where would you like to go first?” I asked, “Monkeys!” Christopher said smiling up at us, “I guess it’s settled then, Monkeys first.” I said, I wrapped my arm around Buck’s waist and we made our way in that direction. Christopher was a little bit in front of us to keep an eye on Christopher, to make sure that he didn’t get too far ahead of us. Buck looked at me, “How did I get so lucky?” he asked, I looked back at him, “Because you deserve it. You do know you are allowed to be happy right Buck?” I asked him,“Of course I know that babe, it’s just that things were never easy for me when I was younger, my parents were absent and Maddie was gone before I could get away.

So when I got the first chance to leave I was gone, never looked back, and then I moved to LA and found the LAFD and then you joined and everything was looking up from there. So when I wasn’t able to work and the tsunami happened and I lost Christopher I thought I would never get to have a family.” he said looking down at his stomach.“I mean I never thought that I would find somebody and be able to have kids of my own. Like I knew I could get pregnant and everything but I never thought I would find somebody to love me for who I am.” he admitted, I moved my hand to wipe a stray tear from his eyes, “Oh baby, I’m so sorry that you had to go through that as a kid, but it made you stronger and the person who you are today. You are going to be an amazing father, and that tsunami wasn’t your fault. It was a natural disaster. There was no way you could have known that something like was going to happen, but now everything is okay. You are back with the 118 and you are going to be having two beautiful babies soon and we are going to be very happy together.” I reassured him,

Buck looked at me with tears in his eyes, “I love you so much” he said, giving me a quick peck on the lips. When we arrived at the monkey exhibit Christopher let out a loud squeal. “Monkeys!” he said, smiling at the creatures running his hands over the glass, smiling as they climbed over the branches, and eating bananas and other fruits and vegetables. I leaned down and smiled at him “You want me to pick you up so you can get a better look at them?” I asked, Chris nodded his head, “Yes please.” I lifted him into my arms so he was resting on my hip.

After we spent some more time at the monkey exhibit we moved around the zoo spending time at each exhibit, we visited Buck’s favorite animal which was the bears because according to him they are soft and cuddly Christopher and I just laughed at him because he’s reasoning was all over the place. “Hey Papa? Can we get some lunch? I’m hungry.” Christopher asked, looking up at Buck who was looking between Christopher and myself I just shrugged and guestered to Chris. “Yeah of course we can buddy.” he replied, Christopher smiled and we made our way to the dining hall to grab some food.

As Christopher was walking ahead of us I looked at Buck and smiled, “So you are Papa now? No more Bucky?” I asked, Buck looked at me with the brightest smile I’ve ever seen, “I guess so. I’m just happy that he sees me like that.” “Of course he sees you like his dad, he loves you so much, I mean Buck we are dating and we are having two beautful babies, if you aren’t his dad now then I don’t know how else I will be able to convince you babe.” “I just love you guys so much and if we don’t end up working out in the long run, I just want you to know that I will always love you guys and our babies. No matter what happens.” Buck said, I looked at him with this sad look in my eye. “Cariño, please stop thinking like that, in the unfortunate circumstances that we don’t end up working out I will always love you and the babies too, and we will always stay in contact and put the kids first always.” I assured him. 

**Buck’s POV**

I looked at Eddie to make sure that he was telling me the truth, “I love you.” I said leaning in to kiss him, “I love you too.” he said as we arrived at the dining hall, “Okay, let’s order and then find a table to get you two off of your feet.” Eddie said, as we stood in line, we were only in line for a little bit before Chris looked like he was starting to wobble a little bit, “Hey Eds why don’t you order for us. I’m going to find a table to get this one off his feet.” I said, Eddie looked down at Chris and nodded, “Okay. What would you like?” “I’ll have a cheeseburger with everything no pickles, extra onions, a large fry, and a large coke.” “Chris what do you want?” he added, Chris looked at the menu before saying,“Can I have a hot dog, a small fry, and a small coke?” Chris asked. 

Eddie smiled, before nodding, “Okay Chris let’s go find a table. How does that sound?” “Okay Papa.” he agreed and we found a nice quiet spot in the corner. I helped Chris get settled before grabbing his crutches and putting them next to him against the wall. I turned to face him and asked, “Hey bud?” he looked at me “Yeah?” “What made you want to start calling me papa?” Chris looked at me with a confused look before answering, “Well, I mean you are dating dad and I mean you are carrying my little brother or sister, and as far as I know you and dad are going to get married eventually. I’ve always thought of you as a father. You’re okay with it aren’t you? I can still call you Bucky too but I would love to call you Papa too.” I smiled at him and gave him the biggest hug ever, “Omg. I would love for you to call me Chris. It would mean the world to me. I love you so much kiddo.” “I love you too papa.” he said as Eddie came and sat across from us at the table and set down the tray with all our food, he handed Chris and I our food before setting the tray on the far end of the table.

“Thanks dad.” Chris said as he grabbed his hotdog and started eating, “Thanks babe,” I said, “You’re welcome family. Dig in” he said, before long we sat in comfortable silence eating our lunch. When we finished lunch we threw away our garbage, and made our way outside. I rubbed my arms as I felt the wind picking up and looked at Eddie, “Hey Eds, can you hand me my jacket I’m getting chilly.” “Oh can I have my jacket too dad.” Chris added, “Yeah sure, it is getting kind of chilly outside I think we should all put on our jackets.” Eddie said, we made our way to the benches and he opened it grabbing the jackets and handing them to us, “Here you go.” Eds said, I grabbed Christopher’s jacket and helped him put it on, “Here you go bud,” I said once he jacket was sitting on his shoulders. “Thanks papa.” he said.

After spending a few more hours at the zoo we made our way to the car, I was currently carrying Christopher who was falling asleep in my arms, Eddie had his crutches in his hands. I set Christopher down carefully in the backseat and we made our way home, we pulled into the driveway and made our way inside. I made my way to Christophers room and put him under the covers for a nap. I closed his door gently before making my way to the living room where Eddie was currently sitting down on the couch. I sat down next to him and laid my head in his lap, “Hi.” I said, looking up at him, “Hi” he said looking down at me leaning down to give me a kiss, I smiled into the kiss and relaxed into his touch he moved his hands so that they sat on my stomach, I covered his hands with mine when I felt the babies kiss causing Eddie to move his hands where the kicking was taking place.

“Did he wake up when you were putting him down?” Eddie asked, “No trouble at all, he slept through the whole time that I was putting him down.” I answered smiling up at him, “Perfect, what do you say that we order pizza for dinner tonight? I don’t really feel like cooking.” Eddie said, “I think that is a great idea.” I agreed before I let out a yawn, Eddie chuckled, “Hey babe, why don’t you go lie down for a little bit. I think the zoo wore you out,” he said, I was about to argue before I let out another yawn, “Okay. Will you cuddle with me?” I asked him. “Of course.” he replied and we made our way to our bedroom. 

**Eddie’s POV**

Buck changed into sweats before getting under the covers, I changed into pajama pants and a tank top before getting in behind him. I wrapped Buck in my arms as he leaned into my front, I cupped his stomach in my hands each day his stomach kept getting bigger and bigger, he’s still on light duty. I decided to set an alarm on my phone so that I would wake up and go get the pizza without disturbing Christopher or Buck, they need their sleep as much as possible. I drifted off into sleep snuggling close to Buck. I rolled over and quickly turned off my alarm before Buck could wake up, I got out of bed and put a hoodie on before making my way out of the room heading to Christopher’s to make sure he was still asleep. I quietly went into Christopher’s bedroom and gently picked him up before taking him back to our room and setting him under the covers next to Buck, I smiled at the sight of Christopher snuggling into Buck’s side, his tiny hands going to lay on Buck’s stomach. I smiled and left them closing the bedroom door behind me.

I grabbed my keys and wallet making my way to the car heading to grab the pizza and getting home before the boys woke up from their nap, I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car before heading inside and picking up a pizza. Once I had the pizza I headed back to the car and set the pizza next to me before starting the car and heading home, I got out of the car and made my way inside. I headed to the kitchen setting the pizza down and pulling out plates from the cabinets, I made my way to the bedroom and stood right outside the doorway watching Christopher and Buck together, I made my way over to them and gently shook them awake, “Babe. Chris. It’s time for dinner,” I whispered into their ears, running my hand through Chris’ hair first before running it through Buck’s. They gently stirred before opening their eyes and looking at me, “Hey dad. Is the pizza here?” he asked, I nodded, “Yeah bud it is,” I replied moving some of his curly hair out of his face. 

I didn’t want to have Buck move because he looked so peaceful, so I decided on this, “How about we have dinner in bed? How does that sound?” I asked them as they slowly sat up in bed, Chris’ face lit up at that. Buck leaned against the headboard and looked at me, “That sounds great. I really don’t feel like moving anytime soon.” Buck said giving me a tired smile, I ran my fingers through his hair “Okay. I’m gonna go grab the pizza, plates, and some drinks and we will have a little movie night together. How does that sound?” I asked, they just smiled at me and leaned back with Christopher lying in Buck’s arms. “Alright, I’ll be right back.” and left them to find something on tv, I headed to the kitchen and grabbed the pizza, few plates, and drinks before making my way back to our bedroom getting comfortable in bed on the other side of Christopher him squished in between us. I looked at the tv and saw that they had put on Finding Nemo which is currently Chris’ favorite movie. “Dinner is served!” I said motioning the pizza in front of us, Buck eyed the pizza ready to devour it. “Go on babe, dig in! You’re eating for three.” I chuckled as Buck practically flung the top open and grabbed 3 pieces of pizza piling them on his plate while I helped Chris get his pizza before carefully setting it in his lap making sure he was comfortable. “Ready to start?” I asked, grabbing the remote aiming towards the tv and pressing play. We went through at least 3 movies before Christopher was leaning on my shoulder sleeping peacefully, I paused the movie and carefully moved my plate to the nightstand before grabbing Christopher and carrying him to his bedroom, I looked at Buck, “I’m gonna go put him in bed, I’ll be right back.” making my way towards Chris’ room. 

I put Chris under the covers taking off his glasses and giving him a kiss on the forehead, “Good night mijo.” I whispered before exiting his room making his way back to our room. I came back and saw Buck laying on his side against his pillows sleeping peacefully, I quietly made my way into our room grabbing the empty plates, pizza box, and empty bottles making my way into the kitchen to put them on the counter deciding to throw them away tomorrow. I made my way around the house making sure it was locked before turning off the lights and going back to the bedroom I double checked on Christopher before getting into bed next to Buck turning off the lights and the tv and cuddling up close to Buck, wrapping my arms around his stomach and drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting a lot, it's been crazy in my house and the whole pandemic has been crazy. I will try and post more but it will be a while, I'm having writers block. 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and being healthy!


End file.
